Fridge Casserole
by darkgirl3
Summary: Justin helped Gus cook something up for Brian, though it doesn't turn out good at all. (Goes in same universe as Decorating Christmas Cookies. It's not a Christmas story though)


**I Own Nothing**

**AN: I thought it would be cute to have Gus wanting to make his daddy something to eat. This takes place in same universe as Decorating Christmas Cookies where Mel and Lindsay are dead.**

**AN2: I have the allergies to Lysol and Clorox that I put in Justin has. They got sprayed once without me knowing and felt like lungs were shutting down. It is not a feeling you want to experience. Fresh air helped and airing out the house.**

**Summary: Justin helped Gus cook something up for Brian, though it doesn't turn out good at all. **

Brian got to the house looking forward to dinner, but the smell that was coming from the kitchen was not a pleasant one. If he was honest it smelled like someone had cooked a polecat. Justin was an excellent cook and unless they were having sex he never burnt anything. He was almost gagging hoping that it was some cleaning product that had it smelling that bad. Then again Justin was allergic to have the stuff out there when it came to the cleaning stuff.

Justin used Lysol once and he thought he was going have to take Justin to the hospital. He'd gotten him outside in the fresh air and he'd felt like he could breathe again. He hadn't thought that ones breathing could be compromised just by spraying the stuff. He'd banned Justin from getting near it ever again and took it out of the house. He had also made specific instructions to Mrs. Vickerson not to use anything like that in the house either.

"Daddy, you're home! Dad helped me make you something good for dinner!" Gus said in delight getting off the counter with Justin's help running over to his daddy.

"Hey Sonny boy," Brian said lifting Gus up giving him a hug before brushing their noses together. "What did you make, it smells like nothing I have smelt before." Brian said giving Gus a smile.

There was no way on earth he was going to make any face other than a happy one. Gus would be crushed if he said anything that would hurt his feelings. He'd learned not to complain since Gus was little. If he wanted you to do something you did it because having his son cry wasn't something he wanted to cause. He might have to get Justin after Gus had gone to bed that night by not letting him cum until the last possible moment; Gus he never showed anything but love to. He was just hoping by the way things smelt he could keep a possitive face when trying it.

"It's fridge casserole daddy." Gus said with a bright smile that could match Justin's. "I wanted to make you something really good so dad and I put a little of everything in the fridge into a pot. We cooked it then baked it up with melted cheese on it." Gus explained. "Come try it before it gets cold."

Brian smiled at Gus setting his son down giving Justin a look over Gus' head that his son couldn't see. He couldn't tell if it was good or not by Justin's expression which gave nothing away. He wasn't sure if that made him more worried or less. Justin was allergic to some foods so if Gus added them he wouldn't eat it. Then again he didn't put those foods in the fridge if Justin was allergic. He didn't want any surprises like the avocado one they'd had since Justin had never ate them before. The Epipen had thankfully worked until he got Justin to the doctor. That was back when Jennifer wasn't too fond of him. She'd chewed him out, but the doctor had stepped in saying that if Justin had never ate before he wouldn't have known he was allergic.

**~BJ JB BJ JB~**

Justin was trying his best not to give anything away. He wasn't sure how he wasn't gagging from the smell, but guessed his nose had a tolerance to it. He didn't even gag back when Gus had been in diapers. Brian had moments where he'd almost gotten sick, but he'd never once did it. He smiled handing Brian a spoon so he could try the food. He might not have gagged at the smell, but he'd felt like he was going to puke his guts out just getting it in his mouth. He'd had to swallow though because Gus had been standing there. He didn't know how on earth he hadn't done anything, but smile either. He was really hoping Brian wouldn't lose it.

"I hope you enjoy it daddy. I made it especially for you because you had that big meeting today. Dad said that it was a huge account that you'd been after for a long while." Gus said biting his lower lip hoping that his daddy liked it.

Brian prepared his self trying not to gag once again at the smell. He was now thinking it smelt like Gus' diapers used to. He'd gotten Justin who he swore had a broken nose to change them when they'd been that bad if he was there. He opened his mouth letting Justin fed the spoon full to him. Justin pulled the spoon back once he had all of it in his mouth. He saw the smile trying to creep onto Justin's face while hiding it from Gus. The traitor had known it was horrible before he'd gotten him to taste it. Brian had thought it smelt bad, but the taste was the worst thing he'd ever had before.

He wanted so badly to spit it out, but he saw Gus' face. His son was looking so proud that he'd made him something. He did the only thing he could swallowing the food that he was sure what week old road kill tasted like. He was only hoping that he didn't get sick. Justin didn't seem like it had hurt him so that gave him a little bit of comfort. He was sure that Justin wouldn't have let him eat it if it made him sick. Gus wouldn't have been so happy either about him eating it knowing it could make one sick. Gus was always asking Justin to be careful with food he made so it didn't make him sick.

"That is one of the most unique things that I have ever tasted before Sonny boy." Brian said after a moment of making sure it didn't come back up.

"Oh boy, I made you an entire cake pan of this daddy. Dad said it was the most surprising thing he had tasted. I love surprises so I know that means it was good." Gus cheered before he went back over to Justin reaching his arms up.

**~BJ JB BJ JB~**

Justin sat him back on the counter watching as Gus got a huge spoon full of the fridge caserole out putting it into a bowl. Justin looked at Brian biting his inner cheek to keep from laughing at Brian's horrified look. He fake coughed to cover his laugh letting Gus back down before he went to get something to drink. He was also getting Brian something knowing that his husband was going to need it. He had drunk three glasses of orange juice to wash the taste from his mouth. He got the orange juice out pouring a glass full before getting his self a bottle of water. He balanced the juice bottle and the water bottle in one arm taking the glass over to Brian who was now sitting at the table.

"You'll need this." Justin said before he kissed Brian's cheek. He wasn't about to taste the stuff again so he avoided Brian's mouth.

"When he goes to bed tonight you are in for it, my devilish prince." Brian said so only Justin could hear what he said. "You thought making me put on that bunny costume for Easter was bad punishment just wait."

"That was the most pleasurable punishment that I've ever had before. I can't wait to see what you come up with for this." Justin smiled before moving back going to take a seat on the other side of Brian.

Brian gave Justin a heated look before he put a smile back on his face for Gus. He had asked if he could take it to the bedroom to eat it while he changed; Gus had shook his head. He'd been told he had to sit at the table like they always did as a family and eat his dinner. It was the rule and unless you didn't feel good or it was popcorn for movies food was eaten at the table. The thought of putting it in the toliet as if he'd eaten it to flush it was squashed. His son kept looking at him with a big smile so he gave him one back before he started eating the food. He was so going to need help right now getting through this. It was one of those moments when the love for his son out weighed his stomach wanting to run from him.

**~BJ JB BJ JB~**

"Do you want more, daddy?" Gus asked when Brian finished the bowl. "I gave dad seconds after he ate the first bowl. He seemed to enjoy it even more than the first."

"I tell you what how about we have ice cream for dessert with blueberry pie like you love. I don't want to fill up on this if we have that too." Brian said hoping that Gus wasn't going to give him another bowl.

He had drank a sip of orange juice after every three bites. He'd made sounds as if he was enjoying it too. He didn't know how Justin had two bowls, but if Gus insisted he knew he'd do the same. No matter how bad the food was he wasn't going to let Gus think other wise. Hurting his son's feelings wasn't on his agenda for the evening.

Gus thought the idea over looking between his daddy and dad. "That does sound really good. Dad said since I put the hot sauce in the caserole I couldn't eat it. My little stomach doesn't like spicy things and I'd get sick. He gave me homemade chicken fingers, french fries, and brussel sprouts. They were so good and so was the corn."

Brian hadn't even thought about why Gus wasn't eating the food. He had to hand it to his husband for being smart as ever. He didn't know if he would have thought of that excuse so Gus wouldn't eat it. He would have thought that Gus could smell the horrifying aroma however. The reason was answered a moment later when Gus sneezed into his shirt sleeve. As bad as the smell was he would have thought even being stopped up one could smell, but he guessed not.

"Well I'll get us some of that pie and ice cream." Brian said taking his spare napkin getting Gus to blow his nose.

He was thankful that Gus wasn't like some kids who wouldn't blow their nose to get what was in it out. He'd been told by Jennifer that Justin had never wanted to blow his nose. He'd also wipe it on his shirt or he'd sneeze into his shirt instead of getting something. Gus blowed as hard as he could into the napkin. He hated when he got stopped up, which he had been all day. He was going to be glad when he could breathe through his nose again he knew.

**~BJ JB BJ JB~**

While Brian had been getting Gus to blow his nose Justin had gone to get their dessert. He'd also gotten another dose of the children's Triamedic for Gus. He'd given him one that morning when he'd woken up. He had also brought over the tissues knowing it would be better on Gus' nose than the napkins would. Gus let out a little groan seeing the cup of meds in front of him. However, before he could be told to take it he did knowing that the pie and ice cream would take away the horrible taste.

Brian and Justin both gave him a kiss on the cheek for taking it without a fuse. It used to be a battle ground to get anything into Gus' mouth that would make him better. You would have thought they were murdering him some times the way he screamed when he was younger. Justin still remembered when he'd been little and he couldn't stop going to the bathroom. His mom had been given some pill that had to go up his butt. She'd told him that he tried biting her and thrown a fit before she'd finally gotten him to sit still. He had to grin at that now since he enjoyed having certain things going up in him now. He really hoped they never had to give one to Gus though.

"You are such a good boy for taking that down. Here is a little bit bigger piece for you and an extra scoop of ice cream." Justin said giving Gus the larger bowl. He had known that Gus would enjoy it since he'd had to take the medicine.

"Thanks dad." Gus smiled taking the spoon and digging in.

Brian and Justin ate their bowls of dessert as well watching Gus eating happily. They talked for the rest of dinner about the day. Brian had sealed the deal on the new account he'd been after. It had been a teacher workday so Justin and Gus had stayed at the house cooking and watching movies mostly. Justin hadn't wanted to take Gus out since it was cold and windy. They had made a huge fort watching the movies from inside of it. Gus had taken a nap which had given Justin time to work on one of his paintings he was finishing for a commisioned piece.

**~BJ JB BJ JB~**

After Brian and Justin cleaned up the kitchen they sat with Gus watching a movie. Brian had changed out of his work clothes getting more comfortable. Gus and Justin had still been in their pajamas since they hadn't gone out of the house. Justin had only changed when he'd been painting. Once the movie was over Gus had been ready for bed, he'd already been dozing off while the movie had played.

Brian carried him to his bedroom getting Justin to pull the covers down so he could place his son in his bed. A client of Brian's had made Gus a wood carved dragon bed as a thank you for how well he had promoted his buisness a couple of years back. For Gus' birthday he was getting a bigger bed that would have one huge Dragon head that would serve as the head board. The posts on the bed were going to have smaller dragon heads as well. The foot board was going to look like the dragon's tail.

Gus loved dragons after he'd seen the cartoon Dragon Tails on re-runs. He was sure he'd seen every episode his self at least fifty times of the three seasons. It had been kind of cool, but Justin and Gus were keeping his secret on that. They tucked him in giving him a kiss on the head before leaving the room. The dragon night light kept the room from being completely dark. Once they closed the door Brian lifted Justin up carrying him to their bedroom. He'd thankfully had it sound proofed when they'd been doing some remodeling when they first found the house.

Justin let out a yelp when Brian tossed him on the bed bouncing as his husband joined him on the bed. Brian grinned finding all of Justin's ticklish spots until Justin was begging for mercy. He knew Brian was going to repay him for not warning him. He could have text him to prepare him for what was waiting on him. He just had wanted Gus' surprise to be a surprise for Brian. It had been for him when Gus had everything on the table to put in a pot. He'd just been glad that Gus hadn't gotten a knife out to cut the things up. They still had the drawers with the knives in them child proofed along with the drawer they kept their toys locked in.

"I promised you pay back and now you're going to get it, my devious prince." Brian grinned kissing Justin. Justin smiled back accepting whatever Brian had instore for him.

**~THE END~**

**Since I was keeping this G rated I didn't include the smut. I'm sure you can all image plenty of sex and Brian with holding Justin's release until last possible moment. I will have another story in this series in February. **

**Thanks for reviews and kudos in advance hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
